This invention relates to display signs, and in particular to a display sign that is exceptionally bright and clear.
Back lit display signs are common, and are used for endless advertising and informational purposes. In a typical sign, a logo or message is printed on a glass or plastic plate, and the remainder of the plate is darkened or coated to be opaque to the passage of light. When the plate is back lit, only the logo or message imprinted thereon is visible.
It is important that the display of the sign be as clear and visible as possible. Therefore, in the past, diffusers or reflectors have been employed for focusing and directing the light which is back lighting the logo or message.